Alejandro
Alejandro, labeled The Seductive Mastermind was a camper, and the season antagonist in Total Drama Island Do Over as a member of the Killer Bass and later transferred to the Rabid Ducks. He does not compete in Total Drama Action Do Over. He also does not qualify for Total Drama World Tour Do Over but later returns as a member of Team Gloom N Doom. He returns to compete in Total Drama All Stars Do Over as a member of the Villainous Vultures. Alejandrosquare.jpg KillerBass.jpg RabidDucks.jpg TeamGloomNDoom.jpg VillainousVultutres.jpg Biography Alejandro was raised by a wealthy family. They were hard-working too. His father displayed many talents and was more than happy to teach his son a thing or two. Alejandro learned from the best. His evil ways are a pure reflection of his sinister parents. He enjoys messing with people's heads and prefers not getting caught, problem is, even when he does get caught, who can be mad at such a charming young man. Alejandro can charm the pants off anyone. He can take a very seductive approach when getting what he wants. He has played with the hearts of many girls in the past, and that's not about to change when he signs up for Total Drama. Alejandro is more than confident that he will win the money. Look him in the eyes and tell him otherwise. It's difficult, isn't it? Alejandro will smooth talk, cheat, sabotage, and claw his way to the top, as long as nobody calls him "Al". Alejandro may be perfect, but his patience is far from it. Strategically, Alejandro can wait for days, but Alejandro is a loose cannon when called "Al". This anger problem roots back to his brother at home, Jose. An overachiever to manages to beat Al at every game. Alejandro believes that if he can win the million, he can stick it to Jose, of course, getting to humiliate other teens on national television comes with the package. So hats off to Alejandro. He's in it to win it. Coverage Total Drama Island Do-Over Alejandro arrived with a facade of friendliness. His charms and looks managed to easily win over Katie, Sadie, Dakota, Courtney, Beth, and Anne Maria instantly. He later revealed that he would be the downfall of everyone, claiming his spot as the season antagonist. He ousted Justin in The Big Sleep, Harold in Paintball Deer Hunter, Shin in Who Can You Trust?, Beth in Basic Straining, and Mike in X-Treme Torture, and this is only pre-merge eliminations. Up to Paintball Deer Hunter, Alejandro is a member of the Killer Bass, until he's switched to The Rabid Ducks. Later, at the merge, he poisons Owen to eliminate the biggest annoyance before he "kicks it up a notch". Noah later reveals that it was Alejandro who poisoned Owen. Alejandro forms an alliance with Duncan, Courtney, and Felicity in order to eliminate Noah, and possibly Abigail too. His plan backfires when Noah plays an immunity doll. Alejandro goes on to eliminate Charlotte in Hide And Be Sneaky, Felicity, his own alliance mate, which destroys his alliance completely, in That's Off The Chain, Cody in Wawanakwa Gone Wild, and even drives Zoey to the brink of insanity with lies. In the end, his tinkering with Zoey and his bullying of Dj backfire on him when they vanquish him in I Triple Dog Dare You in a horrible bobsledding accident which succumbs him to a wheelchair. In the finale, Alejandro is on Zoey's boat, not rooting for anyone. In the TDIDO special, Alejandro is wheeled around by Staci, who blabs to him about her family, driving Alejandro mad. He does not get drafted into Total Drama Action Do Over. Total Drama Action Do-Over Alejandro does not compete in TDADO, and instead participates as a member of the peanut gallery in the Total Drama Aftermath episodes. He gradually heals from his wheelchair over time. In the TDADO special, Alejandro joins everyone on the bus for a chance to hijack Orpha studios and be famous again. Sadly for him, he does not make it in time to be rescued by Mel, but does exchange numbers with her. He does not get drafted into Total Drama World Tour Do Over, but returns to the game in I See London.... Total Drama World Tour Do Over Alejandro too over the first aftermath of the season, antagonizing Shin, Justin, and Cody alongside Heather for dramatic purposes. He is defeated when Cody kicks him into the hole made by a falling truck. Alejandro is allowed back into the season in I See London..., dressing as Jack The Ripper and kidnapping the contestants for a challenge. He eliminates DJ at the tiebreaker for revenge and is placed on Team Gloom N Doom. He attempts to form an alliance with Nathaniel the next episode under the assumption that Nathaniel is as manipulative as him. When he becomes suspicious of Beth as well, he pushes her down the Castle Bran stairway, letting Nathaniel take the blame. He also forms an alliance with Dakota, encouraging her to be a demanding host. Alejandro convinces Owen that Nathaniel is evil, who in turn spreads the rumor to the rest of the cast. He attempts to make amends with much of the cast to get them onto his side, but mostly fails due to his poor history. When Jo discovers his alliance with Nathaniel, he admits to her (and accidentally to Lindsay and Cameron) that Nathaniel is not evil. He manages to manipulate Cameron with the prize of candy that same challenge. He competes with Mel to keep Nathaniel on his side and turns Jo's alliance against her, causing her elimination. He is eliminated and reveals Nathaniel's true nature before he is dressed like an infant and shoved out the plane. Appearances *Alejandro has yet to outrank Nathaniel. Gallery 81px-Alejandro_happy.png Alejandro_23.png Alejandro_25.png Alejandro_48.png Alejandro1010101.png AlejandroScared.png ONUDAlejandro2.png Trivia *Alejandro has sung in a total of three songs in Total Drama World Tour Do Over. **Secrets, Hitch A Ride, and Versus. Category:Males Category:TDIDO Contestants Category:Killer Bass Category:Rabid Ducks Category:Contestants Category:Characters Category:TDWTDO Contestants Category:Team Gloom N Doom Category:TDASDO Contestants Category:Villainous Vultures